Keen Observer
by SweetEyes8
Summary: Imogen Moreno: Degrassi's very own mystery
1. Chapter One

**[A/N] Welcome to my fanfic about the one and only Imogen Moreno!**

**I promise you will not be disappointed...hopefully.**

I see. I hear. I **observe.**

I spy with my little eye:

A pair of juniors sneaking into the Boiler Room.

A sneaky girl setting off a stink bomb.

A bubbly cheerleader getting high.

I hear with my little ear:

"I'm a FTM, a female to male transgender."

"There's a guy out there with a gun."

"This is where I killed my girlfriend."

"You need to end it with one of them, before someone gets hurt."

"We're not meant to be together!"

Degrassi hides no secrets from me. I know **everything**.

I am not a stalker.

I'm not crazy.

Who am I?

_Imogen Moreno. Pleased to meet you._

**I think Imogen is such an interesting character and can't wait to find out why she is the way she is.**

**So is this better as a really short one-shot or should I make it an actual story?**

**Please review :)**


	2. Chapter Two

**[A/N] Chapter Two! So basically at the moment, I'm going to be sticking to the season eleven storylines but telling it through Imogen's point of view.**

**This takes place the first day back from Spring Break.**

Monday morning I walk into Degrassi the same way I have for the past two and a half years.

**Completely unnoticed.**

Strolling happily down the hallway, I weave in and out of various students while numerous bits of teenage gossip float in and out my ears.

"That Jenna girl finally had her baby"

"Did you hear about Drew Torres killing that gang member?"

"What about the Emo boy who crashed his car the night of the dance?"

I come to a stop in front of my locker and quickly process all I've heard, connecting various pieces of information to figure out what people are talking about.

Subject: Jenna Middleton, tenth grade.

Label: Former cheerleader

Known for: Appearing on "Next Teen Star"

Mistakes: Getting knocked up by K.C. Guthrie

New information: Gave birth to her baby

Prediction: Won't be returning to school any time soon.

Subject: Drew Torres, eleventh grade

Label: Sports jock

Known for: Cheating on Alli Bhandari with Bianca DeSousa

Mistakes: Being high during a basketball game

New information: Killed a gang member

Prediction: Will grow increasingly fearful for his life over the next few weeks

Subject: Elijah Goldsworthy, eleventh grade

Label: Gifted writer

Known for: Publishing a story called "Stalker Angel"

Mistakes: Blaming himself for his ex-girlfriend Julia's death.

New information: Crashed his hearse

Prediction: Will gradually become mentally unstable

Satisfied with my calculations, I open my locker and take out various items for my classes.

"So how are you?"

"I'm great…thanks."

The hand placing my History book in my bag freezes as my ears perk up.

**I know those voices.**

Peering slowly around the opened door of my locker, my eyes focus on the uneasy conversation between Clare Edwards and Elijah Goldsworthy.

The curly haired Christian seems to be puzzled about something. "Okay, want to talk?" she asks.

"No I'm good. See you around." The dark haired boy says before walking away, leaving a very confused Clare Edwards behind him.

Blinking slowly, I turn back to my locker and smile at my reflection in the small mirror stuck inside.

New Information: Eli and Clare have broken up

Prediction: They won't be getting back together

Reason: Eli Goldsworthy will finally be **mine**

**I really can't believe how much I love writing this story!**

**Oh and also I'm going to try and gradually make the chapters longer**

**Please Review :)**


	3. Chapter Three

**[A/N] So at this very moment I'm trying to figure out why it was snowing outside when it's only October. That just doesn't seem right to me. Also I know I say this a lot, but I really am sorry it takes me like four months to update my stories. I'm just the princess of procrastination or something. Now on with the story!**

Whistling and upbeat tune to myself, I systematically poke my key into the keyhole and twist until I hear the telltale click of a newly opened door.

Smiling victoriously, I swing the heavy oak door open and make my way into the dimly lit house, chucking my bag on the couch as I walk by.

"Mother, I'm home!" I shout cheerfully, making a quick stop in the hall to straighten a picture frame.

I stay completely still for a few seconds, straining my ears for even the quietest reply

**Nothing.**

I feel my shoulders droop a little as a soft sigh escapes my lips before I shake myself and plaster a smile back on my face.

_Well at least nothing is out of the ordinary._

Turning on the heel of my combat boots, I glide over to the old wooden staircase and begin the journey upward. The aged steps creak in annoyance beneath me even as I try to take the lightest possible footsteps.

As soon as I reach the second floor, I try to steady my breathing as I tiptoe my way forward towards the closed door on the right. Lifting my hands up and placing them on the door to steady myself, I tilt my head and slowly lean forward until my ear rests on the cold oak.

The next few minutes feel like an eternity.

I stay frozen, trying to block out any type of noises except for those coming from the bedroom on the other side of this door. I tell myself that until I hear the sound of breathing, I am not allowed to move a muscele.

I don't hear it until five minutes later. As soon as the sudden soft snore reaches my ears, I exhale, trying to ignore the way my teeth chatter. Shaking myself slightly, I reach for the doorknob and twist before I am able to change my mind.

The door swings open much too quickly, revealing the scene I dread every day.

The image of my poor and frail mother curled up in bed in the same exact position I left her in this morning.

I quickly shift my eyes to the bedside table, eying the breakfast tray I brought in earlier. Walking over, I notice it's barely been touched. Even the cup filled with coffee I attempted to brew appears to be still filled to the brim.

Biting my lip, I carefully pick it up and without looking at the figure in the bed, I say "I'll bring dinner up later."

I'm out of the room before I can even convince myself that she'll reply.

I leave the tray on a counter in the kitchen, deciding to deal with it when I make dinner. Then, I stroll over and into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

Flicking my eyes up to the mirror above the sink to focus on my face, I recite the lines I memorized over a week ago.

"_It's Vegas Night. A night when dreams come true. But is this a dream Ari? Or a nightmare…_

When I finish, I can't help but feel certain I will get the role of Clara.

Slipping my hand into the back pocket of my jeans, I take out the picture of **her.**

Holding it up next to my head, I compare our faces in the mirror.

Clare Edwards beams right back at me. I turn the picture and bring it up towards my eyes in order to examine it more closely.

"I have to study the character if I want to **become** the character." I say to myself.

Smiling faintly, I formulate a plan for tomorrow in my head.

_A plan that involves copying every single one of Clare Edward's actions._

**TA-DA! Hopefully it wasn't too terrible.**

**Please Review :)**


End file.
